Worth the Burn
by Belly-Bells Potter Diggory
Summary: Traducción. Una noche de Halloween llena de trucos y secretos conduce a Bella a algunas delicias inesperadas. ¿Puede esta noche de desenfreno ocurrir sólo una vez? ¿O podrán Edward y Bella arriesgarse a quemarse e intentar una relación? Rated 'M' por situaciones y lenguaje adulto.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween Hook-up

_**Vuelvo, y esta vez, con una traducción de la maravillosa My-Bella. La historia original se llama Worth the Burn, yo le dejaré el nombre en inglés que queda mejor;)**_

_**Espero que os guste, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, gracias por todo. **_

_**Disclaimer: La historia es de My-Bella, y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Al final del capítulo pondré el link de la historia de My-Bella y luego lo podréis encontrar en mi perfil:)**_

_**N.A. My-Bella avisa que esta historia no es como sus otras historias, tipo Life's Little Choices, habrá drama, rubor digno de maldición y (algunas) situaciones maduras. Todos son humanos, pero Bella y Edward son OOC. Bella no es tímida y es muy pomposa, y Edward es intimidado por ella. Edward y Emmett son hermanos gemelos y Alice es la hermana pequeña. Rosalie y Jasper son primos. **_

**Título del capítulo: Halloween Hook-up**

**Canción del capítulo: Just Say Yes de Snow Patrol**

**Bella's POV**

''Bells, eres muy afortunada de que no te haya mordido todavía,'' refunfuñó Jacob mientras subíamos las escaleras del porche de la infame mansión de los Cullen.

''Cállate, Fido,'' repliqué, tirándo de su correa y consiguiendo un grito confuso por su parte.

''¡Maldición, mujer! ¿Tratas de matarme?'' preguntó, intentado quitar la correa de mi mano. No iba a funcionar, de todas formas; llevaba esa cosa escurridiza alrededor de mi mano y mi muñeca. No iría muy lejos sin tirar de mi brazo derecho.

''Tal vez la próxima vez que engañes a una mujer para llevar un disfraz, podrás elegir mejor atuendo,'' le dije.

''No es _tan_ malo,'' argumentó.

Hice un sonido de náuseas en el fondo de mi garganta para mostrar cuál equivocado estaba. Jacob, en toda su estúpida, hormonada e infundada gloria adolescente, me convenció de no sólo elegir mi disfraz este año, también de dejarlo venir conmigo a la Spooktacular fiesta de Halloween de los Cullen. **(Spooktacular es un juego de palabras entre spook, espectro, y spectacular, espectacular.)** No pude matarlo de todas formas ya que es un amigo de la familia y todo eso, así que me decidí por una extensiva lista de formas de torturarle, empezando con el blanco y negro disfraz de perro de cuerpo entero que se había puesto, completado con un brillante collar rojo alrededor de su cuello en el que se leía FIDO en letras doradas. Y la correa -la negra correa de cuero que no tenía intención de quitar, y a la que le daría todos los tirones posibles.

''No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadada,'' dijo Jake mientras yo levantaba la mano para golpear la puerta.

''¿No lo entiendes?'' prácticamente le grité. ''Jake, una toga tiene más tela que esta cosa.'' Estaba literalmente vistiendo un vestido blanco sin mangas, con escote y aberturas a los lados que se detenían justo en la mitad de los muslos.

''Eso es porque la toga es Griega y esto es Azteca. Eres una virgen sacrificada, Bells.''

''Hay un problema aquí, _Jakey_,'' dije, usando el apodo infantil sólo para molestarlo. ''No soy virgen y tú estás a punto de ser el sacrificado.''

''Solo golpea la puerta así Alice podrá rebotar aquí, revoloteando como Campanilla, y nos invitará a entrar.''

''Probablemente ella será la segunda en intentar matarte esta noche,'' repliqué.

''Sí, no pensaba que fueras a bajar el cuchillo. Eso fue un buen susto, Bells.''

''No estaba tratando de asustarte,'' le dije, manteniendo una perfecta cara seria.

Jacob tragó saliva y empezó a golpear la puerta de entrada. Los Cullen era muy ricos y muy guapos, cada uno de ellos -incluyendo el caliente padre doctor, Carlisle, y la dulce y encantadora mejor madre del universo, Esme.

Alice era la más pequeña; era inteligente, divertida y muy mona con su pequeño metro con cincuenta y dos centímetros y su puntiagudo cabello negro. Aunque, no había habido nada mono en su reacción cuando escuchó que Jake había elegido mi disfraz en su lugar. Había tenido que prometer que me quedaría después de la fiesta para ayudar a limpiar y dormir para empezar temprano un día de compras después de la fiesta.

Alice y yo habíamos estado siempre juntas en clase mientras crecíamos, pero sólo habíamos empezado a ser buenas amigas cuando había empezado la secundaria. Continuamos siendo amigas durante los cuatro años de secundaria y ahora eramos compañeras de habitación en la universidad en la PSU -¡estudiantes de segundo año, bebé! Ambas habíamos vuelto a casa para el descanso de Halloween, pero yo no había planeado nada excepto estudiar. Jacob me había rogado, declarado y engañado para meterme en nuevos planes.

Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice, era también muy guapo, siempre y cuando estuviera sobrio y no gritando ''Stella'' bajo la ventana de mi dormitorio lo suficientemente alto para que Charlie se despertara. Mi padre. El Jefe de la maldita policía. Y para hacerlo peor, Emmett ni siquiera estaba gritándome a mí. Estaba gritándole a mi vecina, Rosalie Hale. O al menos, así había sido durante la mayoría del instituto. Una vez que él había empezado en la universidad, los episodios habían pasado a ser menos frecuentes y distantes entre sí -al menos en Forks. Ahora que Rosalie compartía un apartamento con Alice y conmigo, teníamos que escucharlo al menos una vez a la semana desde nuestro propio vestíbulo. Todavía no sabía la historia que había detrás del ''Stella'', pero tenía la intención de conseguir que me la contara algún día.

En vez de abrir Alice la puerta, Jake y yo fuimos recibidos por el muy fraternal hermano gemelo de Emmett, Edward. Aunque él había salido con nosotros al menos una vez a la semana, él y yo sólo habíamos cruzado un puñado de palabras en los pasados seis años -todos los demás fueron gritos de argumentos que parecíamos no poder evitar. Alice juró que no sabía que le pasaba y prometió que por lo demás era muy agradable. Por el número de chicas que lo perseguían en PSU, sabía que era cierto -sólo no sabía por qué yo era la excepción a su usual amabilidad.

''Bella,'' Edward saludó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

''Edward,'' dije, intentando ser amable por el bien de Alice. Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada y el frío quedó atrás, desenvolví la correa de Jacob para poder quitarme mi chaqueta. ''Ni pienses en moverte,'' le previne, consiguiendo que tragara saliva en respuesta.

''Interesante disfraz, Jacob,'' dijo Edward, con una apenas reprimida risa.

''Sólo toma la maldita chaqueta,'' gruñó Jacob, empujando su chaqueta hacia Edward.

Me reí entre dientes mientras envolvía la correa alrededor de mi brazo de nuevo.

''Antes de que os mováis, Alice me dio instrucciones de dar el discurso de bienvenida o tendrá otro ataque,'' dijo Edward mientras colgaba nuestros abrigos en el casi desbordado armario. _¿A cuánta gente había invitado Alice este año?_

''Bells, no sé como sigues siendo amiga de ese fenómeno extraño,'' murmuró Jacob bajo su aliento.

Le di un codazo en el costado, haciéndome yo más daño en el codo que a su pecho. ''Cállate, Fido''

''Bienvenidos a-'' Edward finalmente se giró hacia nosotros, pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupado mirando mi disfraz de arriba a abajo para terminar el saludo que Alice le había encargado. ¡El hombre era muy bueno para hablarme, pero no para comerme con los ojos! _¡Bastardo!_

Rodé los ojos y prometí una dolorosa muerte para Jake de nuevo, tirando de su correa adelante y pasando de largo a Edward. De haber sido medianamente decente conmigo, yo me habría fijado en su auténtico aspecto de jugador de beisbol de los cincuenta. Había renunciado a la gorra, eligiendo dejar que su salvaje pelo cobrizo vagara libre -o tal vez era más indomble de lo que creía y llevar gorra era imposible para él.

''¡Bella!'' chilló Alice, corriendo hacia mí y dándome un abrazo como si no nos hubiéramos visto la noche anterior. Llevaba una peluca roja y rizada, un collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello, un juego de ropa interior de mujer mayor en color crema y unos altos tacones negros.

''Alice, ¿eres Janet?'' pregunté, odiando aún más a Jacob por elegir este maldito disfraz para mí.

''Maldita sea, Janet,'' canturreó, haciendo una pose con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra en su cadera.

Mi mejor amiga tenía que vestirse como una figura icónica clasica de culto, mientras yo estaba atrapada vistiendo la vestimenta de sacrificio. Yo habría interpretado a una espectacular Columbia en _Rocky Horror Picture Show. _¡Incluso podría haber hecho el Time Warp sin caerme! ¡Pero no! Me había quedado atrapada en el maldito cordero sacrificado esta noche. Jacob iba a estar muy presente en mi lista de mierda por esto.

''Por favor dime que Jasper es el Dr. Frank-N-Furter,'' rogué.

''No con mi pelo rubio,'' refunfuó Jasper detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para encontrar al amor de la vida de Alice vestido sólo con unos pantalones dorados y su usual pelo rizado se encontraba liso.

''¡Rocky!'' chillé, rodeándole con mis brazos y abrazándole fuertemente.

''Al menos no seré el único que va a ser torturado,'' dijo Jasper, dándome una sonrisa afectada mientras sus ojos azules se fijaban en mi disfraz. El sabía que yo nunca habría elegido algo así para mí.

Le di un tirón a la correa, arrastrando a Jacob lejos de cualquier chica con la que había estado hablando hacia mis amigos. ''Culpa a Fido aquí.''

''¡Santo infierno!'' gritó Jasper. ''Jake, ¿eres tú?''

Jake asintió hoscamente. ''Ella ha pegado los bigotes.''

''El pegamento para disfraces es fácil de quitar'' replicó Alice, pasando completamente de mi mala sonrisa de orgullo.

''No ha usado pegamento para disfraces,'' dijo Jake, mandándome dagas con los ojos mientras yo retorcía el extremo de la correa en mi mano, tirándo de él. ''Ha usado pegamento Gorilla*.''

''Oh, Bella.'' Alice rió mientras ocultaba su boca detrás de su pequeña y delicada mano.

''No hay mucho de lo que querer disfrazarse,'' dijo Rosalie mientras caminaba en su disfraz de Mística, haciendo que el personaje de _X-men _luciera más sexy que Rebecca Romijn sin llevarlo a cabo. Así que no me sorprendí en lo más mínimo cuando apareció Emmett disfrazado de Lobezno con todos sus músculos.

''Un clásico de culto impresionante y un cómic muy decente que resultó ser una película. Estoy celosa,'' les dije.

''¿Qué es exactamente lo que eres, aparte de una chica muy caliente?'' preguntó Emmett.

''Una virgen Azteca sacrificada,'' expliqué. ''_Fido_ pensó que era divertido,'' añadí, tirando de la correa de Jake mientras su sonrisa tonta aparecía.

''¡Jakey!'' gritó Emmett, extendiendo la mano y rascándole detrás de la flexible oreja falsa. ''¿Quieres jugar a la pelota, chico? ¿Quieres atrapar un palo? Porque no veo a Bells permitiendote perseguir un culo después de vestirla así.''

Todos rieron mientras Jacob fruncía el ceño e intentaba quitar la correa de mis manos.

''Está preciosa.'' Todos no giraron al sonido de la profunda voz, sorprendidos de encontrar a Edward a nuestro lado. Bueno, no tanto de que estuviera a nuestro lado como de que me hubiera hecho un cumplido. A mi modo de ver. Creo. Pensándolo bien, probáblemente había sido sólo una broma, él parecía tener un humor seco para todo lo que tenía que decir.

''No se trata de eso,'' dijo Jasper. ''Sabemos que Bells no elegiría esta cosa para ella. Y es muy divertido ver a Jake destrozarse las bolas por eso.''

''No nos hemos visto antes,'' dijo Edward, extendiendo la mano hacia Jacob. ''Soy Edward.''

''Es el gemelo flaco,'' añadió Emmett, inflando el pecho de orgullo.

''Claro,'' dijo Jacob, mirando a Edward con una sonrisa arrogante. Cada vez que Jake pensaba que tenía otro chico al que rebajar, le daba esa mirada. Lo gracioso era que las únicas peleas en las que él había participado habían sido conmigo, y le había pateado el culo cada vez. Lo que me faltaba era fuerza bruta, aunque lo compensaba el saber exactamente dónde golpear a un chico.

La sonrisa de Jake desapareció una vez que su mano chocó con la de Edward y observé con asombro como los tendones en el antebrazo de Edward se tensaban. Los dos idiotas sacudieron sus manos tan fuerte como pudieron -con Jake a punto de sudar. Eso fue malditamente genial considerando que el chico era casi tan ancho como Emmett y sólo unos cuántos milímetros más bajo. Edward era más alto que Jacob, pero con una complexión mucho más ligera. La masa muscular no fue precisamente un adversario para la fuerza física esta noche.

Lo dejé pasar por unos pocos segundos antes de decidir intervenir y mantener lejos a Jake de ridiculizarse a sí mismo -o al menos más de lo que lo hacía con ese traje de perro. ''Antes de que ambos, hombres de las cavernas, terminen con muñones en vez de manos, vamos,'' ordené, poniendo mi mano sobre las suyas para romper el concurso. La parte de mi mano que tocó la piel de Edward hormigueó locamente mientras la parte que tocaba la de Jacob se sintió más caliente que el resto de mi cuerpo. Era una extraña sensación que alejó mi mano de ellos.

''Ya has oído, Bells,'' dijo Emmett, separando sus manos con un poco de esfuerzo. ''Jugad limpio y comportaros u os pondré a ambos en la caseta del perro.''

''No poseemos una caseta para perros,'' puntuó Edward.

Emmett rió entre dientes y envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Edward, utilizando su pulgar para discretamente señalar un sofá en un rincón de la habitación. ''Allí con Mallory está la caseta del perro.''

Ambos, Edward y Jacob se estremecieron antes de bloquear los ojos del otro. Se miraron durante unos segundos antes de asentir al mismo tienmpo, llegando a algún tipo de acuerdo. Los chicos estaban jodidamente dementes y dudaba que pudiera entenderlos alguna vez.

''Ya que hemos tenido el momento testosterona, tengamos el alcohólico,'' anunció Rosalie, moviéndose hacia el área de bebidas.

''Fido, tráeme un ron con cola y vuelve aquí,'' ordené, desenrredando la correa de mi muñeca y mi brazo.

''Podrías incluir 'por favor' ahí, sabes,'' murmuró Jacob.

Ignoré su gimoteo; él se había metido en esto con la estúpida elección de vestuario y no tenía a nadie a quién culpar sino a sí mismo. ''Si no vuelves te castraré,'' le amenazé.

''Mientras él está ocupado en eso, tengo algo que enseñarte,'' dijo Alice, enlazando su brazo con el mío y guiándome a otra habitación. Cerró las puertas corredizas de madera, dejándonos en silencio en la habitación del piano de Edward. Él era un total dolor en el culo, pero el chico sabía tocar el piano insánamente bien. Y la única vez que lo había oído tocando el bajo eléctrico azul en la esquina -estuve a punto de pedirle matrimonio y un bebé para mantenerlo tocando pero no quería ninguna de esas cosas con nadie. Nunca. Sabía exáctamente cuánta mierda había tenido que aguantar mi padre después de que mi madre lo abandonara por un hombre más joven y yo no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con ese tipo de basura.

Meneé mi cabeza para espantar todo esos pensamientos y me di cuenta de que mi mejor amiga no había monopolizado la conversación por primera vez. ¡Ni siquiera había empezado todavía! Eso no era muy Alice Cullen. ''¿Qué quieres enseñarme, niña Ali?'' le pregunté.

''Prométeme que no vas a gritar,'' dijo, mordiéndose el labio y retorciéndo los dedos.

''¿Cuándo he gritado?''

''Esa vez que Edward entró mientras tú te cambiabas en su habitación.''

''¡Bueno, duh! Y recuérdame mañana que todavía estoy cabreada contigo por no decirle que estaba en su habitación por las vacaciones de primavera.''

Alice se encogió de hombros. ''No se suponía que él volviera a casa. Además, eso fue hace meses. El registro de venganzas se ha agotado.''

''Como sea,'' dije, moviendo mi mano alrededor. Las sorpresas me ponían malditamente ansiosa y quería terminar con esto tan pronto como fuera posible. ''Sólo dime lo que tengas que decirme, Rainbow Bright Sprite.'' **(N.T. Es un apodo que Bella le tiene a Alice, así que he preferido dejarlo en inglés. En español sería algo como brillante duende arcoiris.)**

Alice me chasqueó la lengua y después me sonrió tan amplia y felizmente que sentí como mi estómago se hundía. Había estado esperando esa sonrisa por un rato, pero no estaba preparada para la realidad de ella.

Un anillo de platino con una piedra cuadrada apareció del sujetador de Alice y tomó su lugar legítimo lugar en el dedo de Alice. Además de enseñarme moda, Alice me había enseñado a hablar de joyas y sabía que estaba mirando el verdadero negocio allí.

''Así que finalmente se embarcó y pidió la mano, ¿huh?'' pregunté mientras inclinaba su mano, captando la luz en su anillo.

''Lo preguntó durante el almuerzo con mis padres hoy. No puedo creerlo, Bella. Papá y mamá están muy emocionados por nosotros y adoran que nos hayamos decidido por tener un largo compromiso. Además necesito los próximos dos años para planear mi boda, es sólo inteligencia esperar hasta que nos quitemos la universidad del medio.

''¿Y cuándo tendremos que ayudaros a empacar?'' pregunté, haciendo todo lo posible para que no se me notara la tristeza que me producía pensar en un apartamento sin Alice.

''No tendréis que hacerlo. Jasper quiere permanecer en los dormitorios atléticos mientras esté jugando fútbol, así que va a seguir compartiendo habitación con Emmett.''

''¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?''

Alice sonrió y asintió. ''Primero, no estuve de acuerdo, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me gustaba la idea. Tengo otros dos años contigo antes de que tengamos que separarnos por nuestras carreras y maridos.'' Ella debería haber visto como arrugaba la nariz, ya que corrigió rápidamente su declaración. ''Carreras y _mi_ marido.''

''Estoy feliz por ti, Ali,'' dije honestamente, dándole dándole un enorme abrazo. ''¿Lo saben los gemelos?''

Alice se rió entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza. ''Eres la única que los llama así.''

''Los llamo otras muchas cosas también, pero la mayoría no son sociálmente aceptadas. Pero volvamos al tema principal... ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?''

''Mañana. Sé que ellos serán los únicos que me darán su discurso de 'eres muy joven' y si no lo he escuchado de mamá y papá, aseguro que no quiero oírselo a ellos.''

''Entonces mejor guarda el anillo y esconde esa gran sonrisa, niña Ali,'' dije, dándole una gran sonrisa.

Una vez que el anillo estaba escondido a buen recaudo, nos unimos de nuevo a nuestros amigos y a la fiesta.

''Hora de asociarse para la caza fantasma fantasmal,'' gritó Alice. Para ser una chica pequeña, tenía un infierno de voz.

''Alice, no he tenido mi bebida y parece que he perdido a mi perro,'' dije, buscando a Jake con la mirada. _Uno pensaría que un chico de un metro y ochenta y tres centímetros de altura con un disfraz de perro sería fácil de detectar. _

''Aquí tienes tu bebida,'' dijo Edward, pasándome un vaso naranja de plástico. ''En cuanto a Fido, no debe saber la reputación de Jessica, ya que se ha ido con ella.''

''Edward, serás la pareja de Bella entonces,'' ordenó Alice, entregándole un bloc y un lápiz que se suponía era para marcar nuestros avistamientos fantasmales. No entendía por qué Alice encontraba esto divertido, pero jugaría cualquier juego para hacer a esta chica feliz.

''¿Está esto bien contigo, Bella?'' preguntó Edward, mirándome a la cara. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto sus ojos verdes de esa manera. Eran de un bello color esmeralda enmarcados por unas largas, oscuras pestañas. Estando tan cerca de él, pude ver características de Esme y Carlisle perfectamente: los ojos, pestañas, cejas y labios de Esme, con el mentón, la forma de las mejillas, y la nariz de Carlisle.

''Está bien,'' dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

''¡Genial!'' gorjeó Alice. Se giró y dirigió la fiesta. ''Los equipos saldrán en todas las direcciones posibles y volveremos a encontrarnos aquí en una hora. El equipo con más avistamientos escritos en su bloc ganará un premio especial.''

''¿Dónde se supone que tenemos que empezar?'' Le pregunté a Edward mientras la habitación se vaciaba a nuestro alrededor.

''La vi jugando en el gimnasio esta mañana. Podemos empezar allí.''

''Sí, esa es la única razón para atraparla en esa habitación. Alice Cullen no suda.''

''Ni aunque llueva.''

''Ni aunque nieve.''

Edward sonrió mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para mí. ''Realmente, ¿qué es lo que hace?''

''Le ordena a gente a su alrededor, es decir, a mí. Pero necesito las órdenes la mayoría de los días, así que funciona bien.''

''¿Por qué necesitarías que te digan lo que tienes que hacer? Siempre pareces muy independiente y encargada cuando te veo.''

''Dame un proyecto y estaré sobre él. Pídeme que me levante de la cama sin una taza de café en tu mano y me verás dándote unas buenas, interesantes y convincentes razones de por qué dejar mi cama podría ser peligroso para la salud de todo el mundo a mi alrededor. Emmett una vez escondió el cable de la cafetera sólo para ver que haría. No acabó bien para él o su jersey de fútbol favorito.''

La risa de Edward llenó el gimnasio y no pude evitar sonreír ante el sonido. Fue la primera vez en seis años que él reía por una cosa que yo decía. Fue totalmente mi Indiana Jones acaparando la caravela dorada en ese momento, sin rodar la roca gigante que me perseguía.

''No es por sonar grosera ni nada, pero ¿qué estás haciendo en casa?'' pregunté. ''Alice estuvo como muy nerviosa porque te ibas a quedar en PSU y no ibas a hacer la fiesta de Halloween este año.''

Edward se encogió de hombros. ''Tenía planeado quedarme en un principio y adelantar algunas clases, pero las cosas cambiaron.''

''Sé cómo funciona,'' dije mientras me sentaba en el banco de pesas. ''Tenía mis libros apilados enfrente de mí antes de que Jake se presentara y me estafara con este atuendo.''

''Así que, ¿qué es Jake para tí? Había pensado en novio, pero entonces él se fue con Stanley.''

No pude parar la loca risa que salió de mis pulmones. ''¿Jake? ¿Mi novio? ¡Oh, Edward! Es la mejor broma que he escuchado en semanas,'' dije, encontrando las palabras mientras continuaba riendo.

''¿Qué es él, entonces?''

Me encogí de hombros, nunca me había figurado realmente una sola palabra que abarcara a Jake y toda su Jake-tupidez. **(Es una mezcla de Jake y estupidez, por si alguien no lo ha entendido.)**. ''Él es parte amigo de la familia, parte dolor gigante en el culo, parte pequeño hermano, parte guardaespaldas, y principal cerebro mecánico. Puede arreglar cualquier cosa con ruedas, y me refiero a cualquier cosa.''

''¿Qué hay de un Volvo de 2005?'' preguntó Edward, luciendo perfectamente serio. ''Rosalie nunca ha podido averiguar qué es lo que pasa con él.''

''Le doy a Rose grandes elogios por sus habilidades, pero Jake es único con los coches. Es escalofriante con que rapidez puede hacer que un coche muerto vuelva a rugir de nuevo a la vida. Llevamos el Porshe de Alice a tres concesionarios diferentes y ninguno podía entender por qué el coche tenía periodos intermitentes de respuesta lenta. Jake pasó una tarde con el coche y jugueteó un poco con los sensores, y el bebé ha ronroneado como un gatito mimado desde entonces.''

''Alice me dijo algo sobre eso, pero no puedo creer que tu Jake sea _el _Jake.''

''Con una camioneta tan antigua como la mía, vale la pena tener un buen mecánico en marcación rápida. Sólo deseo poder conseguir que el vago me prometa que va a ir a la universidad técnica el próximo año.''

''¡Espera! ¿Está en el último año de secundaria?''

''No dejes que la edad te engañe, Cullen. El chico es brillante. Le falta mucho en el departamento de madurez a veces, pero él es un maldito genio de todos modos.''

Edward asintió y parecía que acababa de darse cuenta del bloc en sus manos. ''Debemos encontrar al menos un fantasma para mantener a Alice tranquila y que no nos grite.''

''Olvídalo,'' dije mientras me ponía de pie. ''Estoy en esto para ganar. ¿Qué hay de tí, Cullen?''

''No sé, Swan,'' replicó con una sonrisa ladeada. ''Nunca me he unido contigo antes.''

Suspiré y meneé mi cabeza, pretendiendo estar triste por este conocimiento. ''Oh, las alegrias que te has perdido. Ser la mejor amiga de Alice me ha dado una habilidad única de meterme dentro de su loca pequeña cabecita.''

Miré alrededor de la habitación cuidadosamente, comprobando por algo obvio que pudiera ser una pista. Todo lo que pude ver fue mi reflejo duplicado una y otra vez en los espejos.

¡Y fue entonces cuando el genio golpeó!

''Si yo fuera Alice y tuviera que esconder algo en una habitación de espejos, sería algo que brillara en la oscuridad. Cullen, apaga las luces,'' demandé.

El preocupado rostro de Edward dejaba claro que no tenía mucha confianza en mis habilidades deductivas, pero apagó las luces igualmente.

''Vergonzoso,'' dije con una risa, señalándo el fantasma mal dibujado brillando en la oscuridad siendo reflejado en tres espejos. ''Me pregunto si los demás serán tan fáciles de imaginar.''

''Ojalá te sea tan fácil de descifrar,'' dijo Edward. O al menos creo que lo hizo.

''¿Qué fue eso?'' pregunté, queriendo estar segura antes de decir algo.

''Nada. Sólo preguntándome donde deberíamos ir desde aquí.'' Con las luces apagadas, sólo tenía su voz para guiarme y no parecía que estuviera mintiendo. Realmente había tenido que oírle mal. Pero, ¿por qué en la Tierra escuchar mal esas palabras en ese orden estaba más allá de mí? -Había dejado mi bebida sin tocar en la otra habitación.

Alejé esos pensamientos lejos, enfocándome en mi mejor amiga y pensando como ella. ''Voy a decir la biblioteca al final del pasillo. A los fantasmas les gusta cazar cosas con un sentimiento antiguo así que esa habitación parece ser perfecta.''

Edward estuvo de acuerdo y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el fondo del pasillo, casi siendo atropellados por una ruidosa pareja que salía de la biblioteca riendo como bobos. La única cosa que me mantuvo en mis pies fue Edward empujándome y presionándome contra la pared.

''Buena esa,'' dije una vez que estuve libre para moverme otra vez. ''Me pregunto si eso significa que este fantasma es un difunto diseñador de moda de algún tipo,'' reflexioné, entrando en la habitación con poca luz y echando un rápido vistazo alrededor.

''Eso suena exactamente como algo que mi hermana haría.''

Dejé a Edward cerca de la puerta para ir a mi sección favorita de la biblioteca. Carlisle mantenía un pequeño estante sólo para los libros que Alice y yo adorábamos durante la secundaria. Nuestras usadas y andrajosas copias de The Vampire Diaries me saludaron, poniendo una sonrisa instantánea en mi cara. Nuestras copias de tapa dura de la saga Harry Potter estaban en toda su gloria y saqué Las Reliquias la Muerte, hojeando hasta que encontré la página donde Harry muere y nuestras lágrimas habían corrido la tinta al final de la página. Muchos veces nos acurrucábamos en el sofá con los libros de la biblioteca en nuestro regazo.

''¿Por qué está la página manchada?'' preguntó Edward, estando de repente detrás de mí.

Sentí como se me arrugaba la nariz mientras cerraba el libro rápidamente. ''Larga historia.''

''La gente suele decir eso cuando no quieren contestar a una pregunta.''

Puse el libro lejos antes de girar mi cara hacia él. ''Es una cosa de chicas de todas formas.''

''¿Sí?''

''Sí, tú y Emmett no sois nada iguales. Cuando dejo salir las 'cosas de chicas' él tapa sus oídos y prácticamente corre lejos de mi como si mis palabras atrofiaran su crecimiento o algo así. Es realmente divertido hacerlo en medio del supermercado.''

''Emmett y yo a menuso somos completamente opuestos, pero tenemos algunas cosas en las que coincidimos.''

''¿Como cuáles?''

''Como que cambiar nuestros planes para pasar tiempo con una hermosa mujer vale la pena.''

''Rosalie ha tenido a Emmett a raya desde que le crecieron los pechos en octavo grado. A propósito, ¿tienes alguna idea sobre toda esa cosa de Stella?''

''¿Todavía hace eso?'' preguntó Edward con una risilla entre dientes.

''Dios, sí. A el Jefe le divierte que ahora esté relegado a mi pasillo y lejos de su casa.''

''¿Cómo está tu padre?''

''Lo está haciendo bien. Está saliendo con Sue Clearwater. O tratando. Lo último que escuché, fue que Leah no lo aprovaba. Pero Seth y Jacob están sobre la luna con esto. De nuevo, estos dos están siempre emocionados sobre cualquier cosa.''

''¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Cómo te sientes con esto?''

''Siento que fui la hija adolescente del infierno y mi padre merece llegar a ser feliz por aguantar toda mi mierda.''

''No eras tan rebelde como pensabas. Me volvía loco la forma en que Alice y tú hablábais como si hubieses hecho esas cosas increíblemente horribles y todo lo que había sucedido en realidad era un examen suspendido o un documento por llegar tarde a clase.''

Solté un bufido; no podía evitarlo. ''Obviamente no escuchabas lo suficientemente cerca, señor fracaso como chico espía. Si lo hubieras hecho, habrías sabido sobre el salto a escondidas, el consumo de alcohol, el consumo de marihuana, y el salón de tatuajes.''

Sus cejas se alzaron mientras sus ojos verdes se agrandaban. ''¿Tienes un tatuaje?''

Asentí y sonreí. ''Varios.''

''¿Puedo ver uno?''

Le miré fijamente durante un momento, sorprendida por la mirada ansiosa en su rostro. ¿Desde cuándo diablos me había convertido interesante para Edward maldito Cullen? ''Haremos un trato,'' dije. ''Por cada fantasma que encuentres, revelaré un tatuaje.''

''¿Cuántos hay?'' preguntó, su expresión calculadora mientras sus ojos verdes me recorrían. Sin visión de rayos X, no podía ver ninguno de los tatuajes, a pesar de llevar un ridículo disfraz abierto.

''Tendrás que esperar y ver,'' repliqué, dándole una sonrisa que en general tenía estrictamente reservada para los chicos con los que flirteaba. No estaba flirteando con Edward realmente, pero definitivamente estábamos practicando alguna clase de juego aquí.

Edward lamió sus carnosos labios rojos y entonces se alejó de mí, ocupándose a sí mismo en buscar al fantasma de Alice. Lo había visto antes, pero no iba a dar ninguna pista. En cambio, agarré mi viejo ejemplar de La Tienda Roja y me acomodé en el sofá con ella.

Pasó al menos un cuarto de hora después cuando la voz de Edward anunció que había encontrado al fantasma. Tenía aspecto de esperar truco o trato, se dejó caer en el otro extremo del sofá y fijó sus ojos verdes en mí.

Me reí cuando levanté la parte interior de la falda y tiré de la zapatilla Converse morada de mi pie derecho.

''A propósito, creo que es insano que vistas zapatillas con ese disfraz,'' dijo Edward, sus ojos observando mis dedos cerca mientras bajaba mi calcetín.

Me encogí de hombros. ''Eso molestó a Jake.'' Me quité el calcetín y puse mi pie en su regazo, con el tobillo hacia arriba.

''Wow.'' Edward sonaba realmente asombrado mientras bajaba su rostro para inspeccionar el diseño, su cálido aliento golpeando mi piel y haciendo que sintiera un hormigueo como el que tenía en mi mano antes. ''¿Qué es esto?''

Miré hacia abajo al tatuaje circular. Era un disco negro con tres remolinos de plata unidos en el centro. ''Es el símbolo Celta de la triple diosa. Representa la energía del cuerpo, mente y espíritu. También representa todo el ciclo de la vida, pero yo lo quería específicamente por el poder simbólico que lo conecta.''

''¿Por qué?'' preguntó él, sus dedos tocando ligeramente la piel levantada.

Alejé mi pie y me puse el calcetín y el zapato de nuevo mientras explicaba. ''Como un recordatorio de que para ser una persona completa, tienes que tener cuidado con cada parte de ti mismo. La mente sana, cuerpo en forma y espíritu positivo te llevarán a donde quieras en la vida. Pasé unos años haciendo demasiadas cosas autodestructivas, tuve suerte de tener a Alice para que mis planes contra mí no fueran tan locos, pero todavía tengo un montón de cosas que me abstendrán de hacerlo si tengo una segunda oportunidad.

Edward asintió y luego levantó la cabeza, mostrando los brillantes ojos verdes y la sonrisa ladeada. ''¿Y ahora?''

''Impaciente, ¿huh?'' pregunté con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba del sofá.

''Tengo la sensación de que ninguno de tus tatuajes serán diseños sin sentidos recogidos en una pared.''

''Te puedo asegurar eso,'' dije mientras dejábamos la biblioteca y entrábamos al pasillo.

''¿Dónde vamos ahora?'' preguntó.

''Al garaje. Y es probable que tenga algo que ver con el Jeep de Emmett ya que ella le debe venganza. Él le echó barro al Porsche el otro día.''

''Blasfemia,'' dijo Edward, dando un falso jadeo.

''Eso es lo que ella dice,'' repliqué con una risilla entre dientes.

''Okay, esa es la cosa más escalofriante de la que he sido testigo esta noche,'' dijo Edward, dándome una mirada cautelosa. ''Suenas exáctamente como Emmett.''

Suspiré y meneé la cabeza. ''Estoy oficialmente pasando mucho tiempo con él.''

Edward se acercó y comenzó a frotar la parte posterior de su cuello, más parecido a un nervioso chico de quince años que a un hombre de veintidós años. ''Bueno, si alguna vez quieres a alguien diferente para tomar un café en la tienda, no me importaria aparecer por allí.''

''Gracias, Edward,'' repliqué, más que un poco sorprendida por su generosa oferta. Esto fue lo máximo que habíamos hablado en los seis años en los que nos habíamos conocido y la primera vez que nos estábamos llevando realmente bien.

''Un placer, Bella.'' La forma en la que djio mi nombre fue diferente de las otras veces que lo había dicho, pero no tenía idea de por qué me sentía así. Así que en vez de centrarme en esa rareza, puse mi mente a recorrer habitaciones para que Edward encontrara los fantasmas.

En el garaje, Edward pudo ver las diminutas alas de ángel en mi nuca. Un niño pequeño al que cuidaba había muerto a la temprana edad de tres años y me había hecho el tatuaje en su honor. Había nacido con múltiples problemas cardíacos y nunca había tenido muchos años de vida, según los médicos. Eso nunca le había evitado ser el niño más dulce que podrías desear tener. Nunca supe por qué su madre se había decidido por mí como niñera -era bien sabido que yo era un grano en el culo, una adolescente absorta en mí misma. Pero poco a poco alrededor de Aaron, no pude evitar querer ser una mejor persona. Toda mi mierda con mi madre y todo lo que no podía soportar hacer frente a ella, no me importaba hacerlo alrededor de él. Siempre se trataba de vivir el momento y entontrar maneras de hacerlo sonreír y reír. Inscluso ahora, casi seis años después, todavía derramo una lágrima por ese ángel dulce que estuvo aquí por un tiempo tan corto.

Edward había trazado las alas con su pulgar y susurrado una sincera disculpa por mi pérdida. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme acerca de cada gesto de él hacia mí así que nos guié hacia la siguiente dirección.

En el invernadero, me aparté el maquillaje del pecho para mostrarle a Edward el símbolo japonés de la paz grabado encima de mi corazón. Lo había ocultado a mi padre, sabiendo que sus ojos se habrían movido a las zonas de la derecha mientras usaba este atuendo. Una noche, durante el tercer año de la secundaria, había tenido la idea de tener un recordatorio visual de que quería la paz en mi corazón que de alguna manera me mostrara el camino para ganar la paz. Ayudó, pero fue casi un año más tarde cuando finalmente solté toda la basura y encontré realmente la paz interior.

Edward sólo asintió y murmuró algo sobre necesitar hacer esto por él mismo. Aunque no tenía ni idea de que hablaba. Por lo que yo sabía, tenía una vida de ensueño siendo un Cullen, un popular playboy en PSU, y un futuro especialista en rehabilitación. Actualmente fue internado como entrenador de medicina para el equipo de fútbol, y según Jasper, Edward era bastante bueno.

En la cubierta del patio trasero, Edward descubrió el flamante ave fénix que renacía de la pequeña pila de cenizas que adornaba la parte de atrás de mi hombro izquierdo. Le expliqué que era un recordatorio de que no importa cuando te queme la vida, siempre puedes salir por encima de ella si continúas luchando. Siempre estará la oportunidad de volver a ser quemado, pero nunca puedes volar si no extiendes tus alas.

Trazó el tatuaje con sus dedos suavemente y deseé poder ver la expresión en su cara que acompañaba a esa caricia. Separé mis labios para preguntárle que estaba pensando pero fui silenciada por el beso que presionó en mi hombro.

Me giré delante de él, queriendo saber de qué mierda iba todo eso. Murmuró algunas cosas que no entendí y otras que no tenían sentido antes de preguntar si yo pensaba que habíamos encontrado todos los fantasmas. Quería estar allí y exigirle una respuesta real, pero pude ver en el conjunto de su mandíbula y sus ojos escondidos que él no estaba dispuesto a ceder y abrirse a mí.

''Conociendo a Alice, habrá puesto uno en tu habitación sólo porque nunca te ha gustado que nadie entrara allí,'' le dije.

''Por supuesto que lo ha hecho,'' refunfuñó. Abrió la puerta trasera y me señaló desde atrás.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio, pasando a unas pocas parejas en la segunda planta antes de llegar a la tercera y última planta. La habitación de Edward era la última de la derecha y me pregunté si había cambiado algo desde que yo había estado allí meses antes durante las vacaciones de primavera.

La luz parpadeó mientras entraba, encontrando la habitación tan inmaculada y sin cambios como esperaba. ''Eres demasiado limpio para ser un chico,'' le dije.

Edward sonrió sólo un poco. ''Emmett jura que eso significa que soy anti-masculino.''

''Tal vez la habitación por sí sola lo parece, pero no una vez que tú estás dentro.'' _¡Whoa! ¿De dónde demonios ha salido toda esa pila de horribles palabras vomitadas? _No era ningún secreto que él era un especimen sexy, pero eso era siempre eclipsado por su fría personalidad.

''Estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver cómo se ve contigo estando aquí.''

No pocía conciliar su tono intenso con su expresión neutral así que hice lo mejor para ignoralo mientras respondía a su comentario. ''Sí, probablemente tome el lugar desde el moderno majestuoso hasta lo aburridamente normal con este aspecto. Echo de menos mi propia ropa. Al menos tiene personalidad.''

Sacudió la cabeza sin que sus ojos verdes dejaran mi cara y me ruboricé ante la intensidad e intimidad de su mirada. Tenía un billón de preguntas revoloteando en mi mente, todas preguntando en una u otra manera por qué demonios Edward maldito Cullen me estaba mirando a _mí _de esa manera.

Parecía que iba a moverse lejos de la puerta pero entonces vaciló. Permanecimos inmóviles y mirándonos hasta que sus ojos se oscurecieron y cruzó la habitación con pasos seguros. Se puso de pie tan cerca de mí que tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para ver su rostro.

''Bella.'' Ahí estaba de nuevo, diciendo mi nombre de esa extraña manera.

''¿Sí?''

''¿Sabes lo que dijistes acerca de tu fénix? ¿Sobre intentarlo de nuevo después de quemarse?''

''¿Qué pasa con eso?''

''¿Qué haces si te quemas de nuevo?''

''Lo intento de nuevo y trabajo muy duro para no juzgar a la siguiente persona que estaba interesado en base a lo que la última persona ha hecho. Y tengo fe. Fe en mí misma, fe en que me merezco estar con alguien, y fe en la persona con la que quiero estar. Puedes hacer frente a mucho y hacer mucho mientras tengas fe.''

Tan imposible como me hubiera jurado que era, se acercó más a mí. Una franja muy pequeña de aire separaba nuestros pechos ahora. ''¿Qué si la persona con la que quieres estar no lo sabe? ¿Cómo puedes tener fe entonces?''

''No puedes hasta que les digas y sepas si ellos sienten lo mismo.''

''¿Y si no puedes encontrar las palabras?''

Me encogí de hombros, no muy segura de a dónde iba esta conversacion. Toda la noche con él había sido muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. ''Si no puedes decirlo, entonces tienes que mostrarlo.''

Edward asintió.

Y puso su mano en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

Y puso sus labios en los míos.

Y puso su otra mano en mi cadera, deshaciéndose de esa pequeña franja de aire que había entre nosotros.

¿He mencionado que puso sus labios en los míos?

Gemí, realmente no quería romper lo que era sin duda uno de los mejores besos castos que jamás había recibido, pero no se sentía como si tuviera otra opción. ''Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?''

Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban imposiblemente oscuros mientras se movían abajo hacia mis labios y volvían arriba hacia mis propios ojos. Sus palabras fueron sólo una suave brisa contra mi rostro mientras se inclinaba hacia mí. ''Mostrándotelo.''

Su boca se conectó con la mía y podría haber jurado que sentí una sacudida y escuché el estallido de una chispa. Su lengua trazó mi labio inferior y mi boca decidió por su cuenta abrirse hacia la derecha y dejarlo entrar. Estoy bastante segura de que había un audible ''gracias'' de mi cuerpo cuando su lengua se deslizó a través de la mía y su gemido fluyó en mis labios.

Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente mis alas de ángel y me hizo darme cuenta de que mis propias manos estaban enterradas en su suave cabello cobrizo, bromeando con su cuero cabelludo tocando ligeramente y luego masajeando las diferentes áreas.

Su mano se movió de mi cadera para acariciar mi pecho y fue mi turno de gemir. Había pasado casi un año desde que le había dado una patada en el culo por ser un maldito idiota al último hombre al que había considerado lo suficiente digo para tocarme. No me había dado cuenta de lo que echaba de menos el sexo hasta que Edward se ocupó acariciando la parte inferior de mi pecho.

Pensé otra vez en preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero su pulgar eligió ese momento para pellizcar mi pezón semi-erecto y poniéndolo erecto. La sensación era de placer mezclada con un hilo de dolor y todo en lo que podía pensar era en que quería más.

Agarré su muñeca e inmediatamente rompió el beso, mirándome como si esperara que soltara un grito que helara la sangre como en una película de terror. Sonreí para que se relajara mientras echaba la túnica a un lado y ponía su cuerpo contra el mío, apretándole la manoy mostrándole la cantidad de presión que podía usar.

Sus ojos eran ahora casi negros y cuando sus labios descendieron a los míos, esta vez eran difíciles y necesitados. Jugué con su intensidad, usando su pelo para mantener su boca cerrada con la mía. Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas, alternando entre un tango sensual y un vals rápido.

La mano en mi cuello y la mano en mi pecho se alejaron, haciendome gemir por la falta de contacto. Edward soltó una risita jadeante, tirando de ambos lados de la túnica y empujándolos en direcciones opuestas. El fino tejido se destrozó por la miad y él no perdió tiempo en empujar los restos de mi cuerpo, dejándome en mi no tan virginal tanga blanco.

Cogió mi ropa interior, pero le di una palmada en las manos. ''Tienes que ponerte al día primero,'' le ordené, señalando su camisa.

Su gesto de frustación se convirtió en una sonrisa alegre mientras alcanzaba su camisa y comenzaba a desabrochársela. Le hubiera ayudado, pero yo era todo pulgares cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas.

Una vez que la camisa se había ido, agarré el dobladillo de su camiseta blanca y la tiré a la derecha de su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se desordenara aún más. También me reveló su perfecto pecho y Edward rió de la forma en la que me lamí los labios.

Le sonreí con malicia mientras me acercaba, deslizando mis dedos sólo a lo largo de sus brazos y hasta sus muñecas, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. ''Cuánto más rápido te quites los pantalones, más rápido podrás estar dentro de mí.''

Siempre me hacía cosquillas la rapidez con la que un chico podía moverse despueś de escuchar esas palabras y no fue diferente con Edward. No podía dejar que se quitara los pantalones sin ningún problema, sin embargo, así que empecé a besar y lamer los planos y las crestas de su pecho esculpido. Él gimió profundamente entre rogando que no parara y rogando para que le dejara quitarse los pantalones.

Dejé que abriera el botón y bajara la cremallera antes de meter mi mano buscando dentro de sus pantalones. ¡Estaba desnudo! Desnudo como el maldito día en el que nació y no podía culparle. Probablemente no había un par de ropa interior en la Tierra lo suficientemente grande para sostener cómodamente toda la gloria que residía en los pantalones de Edward.

Un gemido profundo y muy largo salió de sus labios mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás en su cuello. Incluso con él de cara al techo, me di cuenta de sus ojos enroscados de placer. Sabiendo que ahora estaba total y completamente a mi merced, me decidí a conseguir que respondiera algunas preguntas.

''Edward, ¿qué querías enseñarme con con tu beso?'' pregunté suavemente, manteniendo mis movimientos lentos y firmes.

Tragó saliva y la visión de su nuez subiendo y bajando me hicieron querer morderla. ¿Qué demonios había pasado a llevarnos de apenas hablar conmigo queriendo joder sus magníficos sesos fuera?

''Puedo para si quieres,'' ofrecí, parando mis movimientos.

Su cabeza se levantó y sus ojos se clavaron en mí cuando su mano se posó sobre la mía, devolviéndola a movimiento. ''No pares, Bella. _Por favor._''

¡Dios! Escuchar un ruego como ese de sus labios... Estuve a punto de renunciar a mis preguntas para besarle sin sentido. ''Edward, ¿qué estabas tratando de enseñarme?''

''Yo... '' Su explicación fue interrunpida por un gemido y un escalofrío cuando apreté mi agarre y la velocidad de mis movimientos sólo una pequeña fracción.

''Continúa,'' animé, tomando un segundo para pasar los dientes a través de su pezón. El sonido más satisfactorio salió de él, algo entre un siseo y un jadeo.

''No puedo pensar cuando haces eso,'' admitió.

''Puedo parar si quieres,'' ofrecí de nuevo.

Sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que un par de mechones cobrizos cayeron en sus ojos. Los aparté con mi mano libre y le di una sonrisa inocente que le hizo gemir. Aún tenía que encontrar a un hombre que no se derretiera como la mantequilla sobre la estufa caliente cuando mi mirada inocente se apoyaba en su hombría.

''Bella.''

''¿Sí?'' pregunté, apretando mi mano y moviéndola un poco más rápido.

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras otro gemido se filtraba hacia fuera y cuando los abrió completamente, podría jurar que un baile de llamas en la parte posterior de color esmeralda oscuro. ''He querido estar contigo desde la primera vez que te vi.''

''Sé que estoy diferente esta noche, pero-''

''No esta noche. Desde la primera vez que te dormiste en la secundaria. Fuiste arriba en mitad de la noche, acurrucada en el sofá de la biblioteca con tu pelo cayendo a tu alrededor y estabas llorando sobre un libro. Me di cuenta enseguida de que a pesar de que estabas triste, se sentía algo más. Nunca había visto nunca a nadie lucir vulnerable y fuerte al mismo tiempo, pero lo hiciste. Estabas tan conectada con ese libro, y yo quería estar conectado a tí de esa manera. Quería entenderte y descifrar tu significado.''

''Tienes una manera divertida de demostrarlo.''

''Yo tenía una novia. No podía demostrarlo. Cuando nos separamos unos meses más tarde, fui a tu casa para invitarte a salir, pero Jake abrió la puerta y dijo algo acerca de su chica en el supermercado.''

Reí contra el pecho de Edward a propósito, disfrutando la manera en la que sus músculos se agrupaban y flexionaban por la sensación. ''Esa fue la tapa de Jake 'hogareño'. Había tratado de salirse con la suya llamándome 'mi puta', pero golpeé su trasero y lo amenacé de muerte si lo hacía de nuevo. Así que se convirtió en 'mi chica'. Pero era sólo un decir.''

Edward sonrió, parecía que le gustaba realmente esa información, y no pude evitar querer hacer lo incoherente. Aceleré mis movimientos y su cabeza cayó hacia delante para descansar en mi hombro, su aliento saliendo en gemidos y jadeos.

''Parecía que cada vez que eras soltera, yo no lo era y cuando lo era, tu no lo eras. Parecía que no estaba destinado a ser,'' señaló.

''No puedo creer que _tú_ tuvieras miedo de decir cómo te sentías.''

''Parecía que estaba siempre derribado por las circunstancias. Así que traté de evitar tratar directamente contigo, pensando que podría dejar de querer estar contigo.''

''¿Y funcionó?''

Él levantó la cabeza y apoyó su frente contra la mía, nuestros ojos alineados perfectamente. ''No.'' Era sólo un susurro, pero había tanta emoción detrás de él que me sentí mal por él; creer que estabas siendo rechazado por la chica y el destino tantas veces tuvo que ser doloroso. Hizo que sus comentarios sobre mi fénix adquirieran una nueva luz y yo tenía ganas de besarlo otra vez sin sentido. Así que lo hice.

Entre los besos fébriles y la manera hábil acaricié todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. Edward fue pronto un lío gruñendo y estremeciéndose. Sonreí con orgullo por haber reducido este magnífico hombre alto a los sonidos incoherentes y respiraciones agitadas.

Me llevó con él al baño, y limpió mi mano antes de limpiar su pecho. Era una cosa dulce y caballerosa por su parte. Acababa de empezar a pensar en qué otro lugar podría mostrar esas cualidades cuando su pantalón caído más allá de sus caderas me dió una vista de gloria con la que había tenido mucha diversión antes.

Silbé en apreciación y Edward se ruborizó. No sabía que era posible para un chico alcanzar ese tono de rojo, pero estaba seguro como el infierno que me gustaba. Y porque sabía como se sentía ruborizarse de esa manera, decidí ser amable. Deslicé mi tanga y lo meneé en su rostro antes de dar la vuelta y salir de su baño, mostrando el último tatuaje de una flor de lis en la base de mi espina dorsal que parecía que estaba hecho de hierro.

Edward me alcanzó cerca de su cama, inclinándome suavemente sobre el colchón mientras sus dedos bailaban por el tatuaje. ''¿Cuál es el significado de este?''

''Técnicamente, representa una flor de lirio. Sin embargo, a menudo se utiliza para representar el norte en una brújula, dirigiendo a casa de nuevo las almas perdidas.''

Me dio la vuelta, metiéndome aún más en la cama, y se arrastró encima de mí en un solo movimiento. ''¿Dónde consideras que sea tu casa?''

''¿Donde sea que yo esté cómoda?''

''¿Estás cómoda ahora?''

''No realmente, pero puedes arreglar eso.''

Sus ojos brillaban llenos de lujuria y sus pestañas caían hacia abajo, ocultando una rebanada de ese color esmeralda oscuro. Sus manos se apoderaron de mis caderas sin daño alguno y con una estocada perfecta entró completamente en mí. Un grito, un gemido, unas pocas malas palabras y algo que podría haber sido su nombre salió de mí Mientras estaba ocupada luchancho contra la incoherencia, Edward estaba ocupado besando y succionando toda la piel que podían alcanzar sus labios. Encontró un camino detrás de la oreja a un punto sensible que ni siquiera conocía y estuve a punto de terminar en ese mismo momento.

Edward rió entre dientes mientras besaba mis apretados ojos cerrados. ''Te gusta esto.''

Solté un bufido. ''¿Cuál fue tu primera pista, genio?''

Sus labios se movieron de nuevo hacia oído y dejé de respirar, anticipando que iba a volver a hacer la cosa de la succión e iba a enviarme volando. En cambio, él sopló en mi oído. ''Me encanta la forma en la que pulsas a mi alrededor, Bella. Estás tan apretada ya, y te tengo apretando de esta manera... Casi va a terminar esta ronda porque no tengo ningún plan de dejarte salir esta noche.''

No quería mostrar lo bien que sonaba eso para mí ya que no estaba exactamente segura de lo que Edward quería fuera de esto así que decidí pretender que no me importaba. ''¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuviste sexo?''

''Sí, pero esa no es la razón por la que no te quiero dejar ir. Los dos somos finalmente solteros, Bella. Pero quiero que eso cambie. Quiero salir contigo. Quiero sentarme contigo en una cafeteria y exprimir tu cerebro, encontrando todo lo que pueda de ti. Quiero sentirte alrededor de mi como ahora todas las veces que me lo permitas. Quiero extender mis alas contigo y rezarle a Dios para no quemarme por estar tan cerca de tu fuego.''

No tenía absolutamente nada que decir. Eso _nunca_ ocurría. Siempre había un comentario sarcástico o una referencia a alguna película al acecho tras mis labios. Y si el tema era grave, por lo general tenía algún pequeño consejo para ayudar. Pero en este momento, no tenía nada. Nadie nunca había sonado tan auténtico y tan emocionado de estar cerca de mí antes y no estaba segura de cómo lidiar con eso. Claro, los chicos me invitaban a salir todo el tiempo, pero era fácil ver que buscaban la figura y no la persona. No tenía esa sensación con Edward.

''¿Bella?'' llamó, sus dedos apartando lejos los cabellos que habían caído en mi rostro.

Todavía no tenía nada que decir, así que me conformé con mostrarle, tirando de sus labios hacia los míos mientras levantaba las caderas y lo enterraba más dentro de mí. Parecía que le había llegado el mensaje no verbal fuerte y claro porque asumió el control del beso, hundiendo su lengua en mi boca mientras iniciaba el mismo ritmo en zonas inferiores.

Su lengua se deslizaba en forma de remolino alrededor, y luego retrocedía fuera -su gloria imitando estos movimientos perfectamente. Estaba temblando y gimiendo bajo él, incapaz de moverme bajo el torrente de placer que me proporcionaba. No era una puta y no era inexperta, pero maldita sea, este era el mejor sexo que había tenido. ¡Y no había terminado todavía! Y él había mencionado más rondas.

No pude evitar preguntarme si había muerto y había ido a alguna versión loca versión del cielo, donde el tipo que te ignora te confiesa su amor platónico y entonces convierte tu mundo con un increíble, asombroso, alucinante sexo que deja tu voz ronca y tu pecho arde por las respiraciones rápidas y superficiales. _¡Mierda! Había sucedido de verdad ¡El mejor orgasmo!_

''Creo que toda la casa ha podido oírte,'' susurró Edward. Podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios desde que los presionó contra mi cuello y obligué a mi cuerpo a apretarse contra él, haciéndole gemir con fuerza contra mi piel.

''Tú no eres exactamente silencioso, Edward,'' le dije.

''Tengo que hacer una confesión,'' dijo mientras nos movía para estar cara a cara. No se había salido de mí todavía y me sorprendió lo feliz que era por eso -habíamos encontrado una manera de conectar que nunca había experimentado con nadie y no estaba preparada para que acabara.

''¿Qué? ¿Eras virgen antes de esta noche y te he dañado?''

''Lo desearía,'' dijo con un bufido. ''No, sólo... Alice me dijo que ibas a venir a la fiesta y ese es el por qué he venido a casa.''

''¿Pero cómo pudo saberlo Alice?'' pregunté, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. ''Le dije que iba a estar en casa de Charlie estudiando. Le dije que no iría unas cinco veces, pero entonces Jake me lo pidió y-'' Jadeé cuando todas las piezas encajaron. ''¡Esa pequeña bruja!''

''¿Qué?'' preguntó Edward, luciendo un poco presa del pánico.

''Ella lo _sabía_. Ella planeó todo esto. Tu hermana tenía a la chica que querías.''

''Ella no podía saberlo. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie.''

''No tienes que contárselo a Alice para que lo sepa. Simplemente lo sabe.''

''Bella... Nosotros... Bueno, sé que no eres de las que simplemente se acuesta con un chico, así que... Supongo que me gustaría saber si tienes sentimientos por mí también.'' Escuchar y ver a Edward maldito Cullen tartamudear era todo un espectáculo, pero por alguna razón, olvidé la tortura normal que habría usado para burlarme.

''Si los tuviera, no era consciente de ellos,'' le contesté con sinceridad. ''Eras sólo un chico que me ignoraba por razones que no conocía. Pero no me importaría saber si hay algo más entre nosotros que sólo un poco de alucinante sexo.''

Un golpe en la puerta de Edward nos hizo luchar para apartarnos y buscar algo con lo que taparnos. ''¿Quién es?'' gritó Edward mientras me deslizaba bajo su edredón y el encontraba un par de pantalones cortos debajo de su cama.

''Soy Alice,'' gritó ella.

''Habla del demonio y aparecerá,'' susurré mientras Edward se ponía sus pantalones.

Él me sonrió antes de abrir su puerta sólo una pequeña rendija. ''¿Sí, Alice?''

''Te perdiste el final de la caza de fanstamas.''

''Está bien. No he encontrado los suficientes para ganar el premio.''

No podía ver la cara de Alice, pero debería tener una expresión del infierno en su ya pálido rostro porque el rostro de Edward se volvió aún más pálido mientras seguía mirando por la rendija de la puerta.

La voz de Alice fue clara como una campana a través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta. ''Has ganado el único premio que te importaba. Bella, no olvides poner su alarma. Te quiero levantada, vestida, y lista para salir a las nueve.''

Salté de la cama, llevando el edredón conmigo y manteniéndolo enrollado a mi alrededor mientras abría la puerta completamente para enfrentar a mi loca amiga. ''Ya que montaste todo estoy me engañaste para venir aquí y llevar _tú _disfraz, quiero una hora extra.''

''Bien, pero vas a comprar el almuerzopara darme las gracias por mi buena acción.'' respondió Alice. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo y sonrió con aquella sonrisa con la que querrías darle un beso o apuñalarla. ''Oh, sólo una cosa más. Edward, lleva mañana a PSU a Bella. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer después de nuestras compras.''

''Te voy a coger, pequeña-''

Mis palabras fueron cortadas por los labios de mi Edward. Me levantó del suelo sin romper el beso, llegando incluso a cerrar y bloquear la puerta también.

Una vez que me llevó de nuevo a la cama y me permitió respirar, estreché mis ojos hacia él. ''¿Qué demonios fue eso, Cullen? Tenía un gran comentario de duende para ella.''

''Te llevaré a la universidad y tendré más tiempo contigo. No puedo enfadarme con Alice por eso.''

''Pensé que el Volvo no funcionaba.''

''No lo hace, pero tengo la sensación de que Alice lo arreglará. Vamos a llevarlo a que Jake lo vea por la mañana.''

''Bien,'' cedí. ''No voy a estar enfadada con la duendecilla por ser una entrometida.''

''No, se lo tenemos que agradecer,'' murmuró Edward, ocupado besando todo lo que podía de mi cuello y la parte superior de mi pecho. ''Un vestido tal vez.'' Sus labios encontraron mi clavícula y tarareó contra ella mira chupaba un poco de piel con su boca. ''Joyas. Definitivamente joyas. Con diamantes.''

Yo no podía dejar de reír e intentar alejar sus labios. ''¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Por qué le darías joyas de diamantes a Alice?''

Su rostro se suavizó y una magnífica sonrisa curvó sus labios. ''Porque ella me dio algo invalorable y me gustaría devolver el favor.'' _¿Puedo desmayarme? ¡Completo con tartamudeo de corazón!_

''Joyas no. Le buscaré una camisa o algo.'' repliqué. ''Nosotros no la queremos constantemente recordándonos que es la razón de nuestra relación.''

''Me encantan esas palabras,'' dijo, su respiración flotando hacia mis boca abierta y sus ojos conectados con los míos.

''¿Qué palabras?''

''Nosotros. Nuestros.'' **(En la historia original: We. Us. Our. Pero en español el significado de We y Us no se diferencia, así que lo he puesto así.)**

''_Nosotros_ trataremos de ser _nosotros _alrededor de _nuestros_ horarios,'' le dije, no queriendo excitarlo mucho. ''Yo no tengo el mejor historial a la hora de mantener a chicos alrededor. Todos ellos actúan como disfrutando de mi sarcasmo e ingenio al principio, pero luego deciden que les molesta e inevitablemente se separan.''

''No conmigo,'' prometió, rozando sus labios con los míos sólo lo suficiente para ahcer que me incline a por más. Que él no me dio -¡Vaya broma! Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron divertidos; Me envolví y caí en sus ojos esmeraldas tanto que casi me perdí sus palabras. ''Sólo te diré que te calles.''

''Oh, tú no vas a ser el jefe de la relación,'' dije mientras nos giraba para hacer que él estuviera sobre su espalda. Le agarré con fuerza y bombeé un par de veces, preparándolo para mí. Sus ojos se movieron de mi mano a mi cara antes de dejar salir un suave ''por favor'', que felizmente concedí.

''Podrás ser el jefe a veces,'' ofreció, mientras me hundía por completo en él. ''Pero te estoy echando a perder.'' añadió.

''Profanaré tu coche contigo,'' le respondí.

''No,'' añadió, sacudiendo su cabeza.

''Sí,'' repliqué, apretando mi cuerpo y haciendo que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás mientras un largo gemido brotaba de él.

''Muy público,'' añadió.

''No en el asiento trasero con esos virios tintados.''

De alguna manera se las arregló para darnos la vuelta tan rápido que ni siquiera pude decir una palabra. Por supuesto, eso probablemente tenía más que ver con el nuevo ángulo que había cogido y cómo me dejó sin aliento. ''No hay suficiento espacio para adorarte apropiadamente,'' jadeó en mi oído.

''Puedes adorarme en la cama, Edward. El coche es por pura gratificación sexual.''

Él suspiró y puso un suave beso en mi mejilla. ''El mejor premio.''

''Veremos si te sientes de esa manera en una semana.'' respondí, sujetando su barbilla y llevando su boca a la mía.

Oh, las cosas que le planeaba hacer a este hombre. No tenía la menor idea de lo que le esperaba y esperaba por una vez no ser demasiado salvaje para un hombre. Pensé por una fracción de segundo sobre tonificar mi personalidad, pero eso sólo sería mentir y ocultar quién era yo. Eso no sería justo para ninguno de nosotros, sobre todo con el tiempo que había esperado para decir algosobre mis gustos. Así sería todo y hasta el final -el mundo como lo conocíamos nunca iba a volver a ser igual. Incluso si terminábamos estrellándonos y quemándonos cuando todo estuviese dicho y hecho, se trataba de un momento en el que parecía que la pena se quemaba totalmente para mí. Esperaba que Edward sintiera lo mismo donde quiera que termináramos en el camino de la vida.

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejéis reviews, muchos besos y gracias por leer.**_

_**El link tanto de la historia como de la autora lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil. **_

_**Y allí también iré poniendo la fecha de actualización.**_

_**Besos, Belly:)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Aftermath

_**Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a My-Bella, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso. **_

_**-CUIDADO. Esta historia contiene drama, situaciones de rubor digno de maldición, (algunas) situaciones maduras. **_

_**Como expliqué, solo voy a traducir las notas de autora que sean principalmente importantes. En la nota del capítulo 2, My-Bella explica básicamente sus reacciones escribiendo Worth The Burn, que el POV va a ser básicamente Bella, pero que habrá otras voces que explicarán algunos capítulos, y habrá algunos Edward POV's también.**_

**Título del capítulo: Morning Aftermath**

**Canción del capítulo: Twisted de Carrie Underwood**

**Bella's Pov**

''Las cuatro de la maldita mañana,'' murmuré mientras miraba a los números que brillaban intensamente azules en el reloj alarma de Edward. _¡Se están burlando de mí! ¡Estoy segura de ello!_

Giré mi cabeza lo suficiente para ver la cara de Edward y verificar que todavía estaba frío. Unos pocos celos ardían en mi corazón por lo tranquilo que parecía ser cuando yo estaba despierta y hacer todo lo que yo no podía para espantar al infierno. No era como si yo lamentara el tiempo que había pasado con él esta noche -o el increible sexo. Solamente no sabía que hacer ahora. ¿Cómo deberíamos actuar alrededor del otro cuando él despertara? ¿Qué tan enserio estaría él sobre conocerme? ¿Quiero que él me conozca? ¿Estaba preparada para las consecuencias si no le gustaba lo que descubría? ¿Podría una pelea entre nosotros dos de alguna manera dar lugar a una división entre Alice y yo?

No pude resistir más las preguntas; cada una se sentía como el endurecimiento de una mano sobre mi garganta, que poco a poco me ahogaba. ¡Necesitaba espacio y aire fresco! Moviendome lo más silenciosa posible, me levanté de la cama, cogiendo prestada algo de ropa, y escabulléndome de su habitación.

En el segundo en el que estaba sola en el pasillo, pude respirar mejor. Tomé tres grandes respiraciones de aire fresco mientras se me ocurrían posibles cosas que hacer conmigo misma en estas horas intempestivas. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a la ropa extra que se encontraba en la habitación de Alice y salir como el infierno de aquí, pero sabía que en el momento en el que tocara el pomo de la puerta, ella se despertaría y me llenaría de malditas preguntas. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicárselo a ella cuando ni yo misma siquiera entendía por qué había pasado de querer intentar esto a estar muerta de miedo?

Terminé en la cocina sentada en un taburete en la pequeña isla con lo que estaba segura sería la primera de muchas tazas de café humeante. Los tenues hilos de calor visibles se sentían bien en mi rostro cansado cuando me incliné sobre la taza, mirando el remolino líquido alrededor con cada giro de mi cuchara.

''Cualquier respuesta que necesites, probablemente no esté en el fondo de eso.''

Salté del taburete con un chirrido y envolví mis brazos alrededor de Esme. ''Te he echado mucho de menos,'' dije sin vacilar. Ella era una mujer increible y había hecho tanto por mí en estos años, estando a mi lado cuando menos lo merecía y siempre me trataba con amor y afecto.

''También te he echado de menos, cariño.'' Esme se apartó del abrazo y me tomó la cara entre las manos. ''No has dormido en toda la noche.''

''¿Cómo _haces_ eso?'' le pregunté, volviendo a mi taburete mientras ella cogía su propia taza de café.

''Soy la madre de tres hijos muy diferentes y eso significa que he visto y oído practicamente de todo.'' Se sentó a mi lado y volvió sus cálidos ojos verdes hacia mi. ''¿Qué te preocupa, Bella?''

''La vida.''

Esme soltó un bufido y me apretó la mano sobre la encimera de granito negro. ''Está bien si no estás dispuesta a hablar de ello todavía. Sólo que sepas que estoy aquí para tí.''

No se podía dudar de su sinceridad o su amor por mí y me dio el empujón que necesitaba para abrirme tanto como yo sentía que podía. ''No quiero tener disfunción central de nuevo, Esme.''

''Bella, tu nunca fuiste-''

''Sí, lo fui,'' la interrumpí. ''Y acepto la respondabilidad por ello y he hecho toneladas de cosas para compensar por ello. La idea de poder volver a ser esa persona me asusta a la vez que quiero sacar esa mierda fuera de mí.

''¿Ha pasado algo drástico en la universidad?'' preguntó, con preocupadas arrugas en la frente que por un momento mostraron su verdadera edad. Tenía una belleza en ella que la hacía parecer imposiblemente joven, como si fuera todavía una mujer joven justo al borde de la edad adulta en lugar de la madre de tres hijos adultos. Tenía el pelo largo y de color caramelo naturalmente curvado en los extremos y la piel tan perfecta que parecía que nunca había pasado por la etapa adolescente torpe cuando las piernas son demasiado largas y las caras están llenas de manchas rojas y antiestéticas. Conocía bien esa etapa y había vivido en el infierno de ella durante más de un año antes de venir por el otro extremo con cigarrillos calientes que proporcionaban tanto placer como molestia en función de las circunstancias.

Con un suspiro que no vino casi cercano a trasmitir la presión de mi corazón, respondí a su pregunta. ''Hice algo de lo que totalmente no me arrepiento. Pero ahora no sé lo que viene y lo que me hace sentir como si me tuviera que lamentarlo.''

''¿Puedes explicarte?''

¿Y tenerla odiando mis tripas por haberme acostado con su hijo? No estaba segura de poder soportar eso. Esme era guay y probablemente la madre con más entendimiento que había conocido nunca, pero todavía era madre. Más que eso, era la madre de Edward.

''Bella, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Edward volviendo de repente a casa?''

Una respuesta verbal era muy innecesaria con la mirada extravagante con los ojos abiertos que le di. O tal vez fue el hecho de que estaba sentada a su lado con la ropa de su hijo a las cuatro de la maldita mañana. _¡Malditamente brillante, Bella! _Me regañé, en silencio.

Esme rió mientras me miraba. ''¿Te ha dicho finalmente que está loco por ti?'' preguntó.

Juraría en un montón de biblias que sus ojos verdes brillaban, como si se tratara de un salvaje sueño que se hacía realidad. Pero eso debería ser la locura debido a la falta de sueño por mi parte. Ella sabía todo sobre mi historia, así que no había forma en la que ella querría alguien como yo para su pulcro muchacho todo americano Edward.

''Él ha mencionado algo así,'' le dije. ''¿Te dijo él que se sentía de esa manera?''

Esme sonrió entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco. ''Edward no me ha hablado de chicas desde que tenía catorce. Estoy bastante segura de que las bromas de Emmett pusieron fin a nuestro corazón-a-corazón. Por suerte para mí, nunca he tenido que preguntar para saber lo que estaba en la mente de Edward. Él es mi libro abierto. Siempre se ve en sus ojos y sus movimientos. ¿Te has dado cuenta de la forma en la que se pasa los dedos por el pelo?''

''Sólo un billón de veces. El maldito hombre tiene un tic.''

Ella se rió entre dientes mientras asentía con la cabeza. ''Es una forma de revelar la ansiedad para él.''

''Menos mal que es frotar _esa_ cabeza.'' solté. El nivel de enrojecimiento una vez que mi boca y mi cerebro registraron esas palabras fue una locura porque mi temperatura interna subió cinco grados. ''Así que mis disculpas por esas palabras,'' dije rápidamente.

''Está bien,'' dijo Esme, sonriendo y acariciando mi mano. ''He oído muchas cosas así de la boca de Emmett sin una disculpa después.''

Dejé caer los codos en la encimera y puse la cabeza en mis manos. ''Esme, no sé que hacer.''

''¿Qué te gustaría hacer?''

Pensé en la pregunta durante unos minutos. Ya había pensando en todas las situaciones que podrían ocurrir, pero no me había parado el tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que me gustaría que pasara. Después de acostarme en su cama y de hablar con Edward esta noche, yo sabía que estaba este lado de él que me gustaría y quería conocerlo mejor. En un mundo perfecto, me gustaría salir con él y tener una relación que durara más de un par de meses por una vez. No estaba segura de que fuera muy inteligente, sobre todo cuando no sabía como iba a reaccionar el resto de la familia si las cosas no funcionaban.

Levanté la cabeza hacia la cara de Esme, realmente sacando mis miedo hacia ella. ''Quiero mantener mi lugar en la familia, especialmente contigo y Alice'' le dije.

Claro que quedé como el tipo de persona increíblemente obstinada que podría llevarlo bien sola, pero no era la verdad. La verdad era que necesitaba a Alice y Esme más de lo que podría expresar con palabras. Ellas fueron la razón de mi limpieza cuando no podía encontrar ninguna buena razón en mi interior. Y también, las amaba. No podía dejar que nada estropeara mi relación con ellas, ni siquiera un chico que podría ser la persona más increíble que jamás había conocido. Eran las dos únicas personas que me conocían por dentro y por fuera y todavía me aceptaba y me querían. ¿Como podría correr ese riesgo?

''Bella,'' dijo Esme, haciendo que mi nombre sonara como un regaño. Envolvió su brazo a mi alrededor y apretó mi cabeza contra su hombro como si tuviera cinco años, tuviera una rodilla raspada y necesitara consuelo. ''Cariño, siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros. Las relaciones son difíciles y no todas funcionan. Si decides darle a Edward una oportunidad y las cosas no salen bien, no te vamos a condenar al ostracismo. Entenderíamos que a veces las cosas no están destinadas a ser.''

''Él no sabe nada de todo lo que hice.''

''Eso fue antes de que él expresara su interés en ti. En lo que a mi respecta, no es asunto suyo. Pero si decides compartir esas cosas con él, debes saber que no te juzgará por ellas. Él entiendo que no todo el mundo hace las mejores elecciones todo el tiempo. Además, él ha hecho un buen número de sus propios errores.''

Suspiré, sintiéndome todavía insegura y confusa. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había perdido mi camino de esta manera y se sentía de esta manera cuando no sabíamos nada el uno del otro... No sabía como hacerlo en este momento.

Así que pedí una opinión externa. ''Esme, si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías?''

''Aprovecharía la oportunidad. Nada se puede ganar si no se hace el intento.''

''Supongo que me estás diciendo que debería hablar él también.''

''Sí, pero después de que duermas un poco, cariño. De lo contrario, empezarás a hablar entre comillas y confundirás al pobre chico.''

Me reí y deslicé mis brazos alrededor de ella, apretando con fuerza. ''Te quiero.''

''Mis palabras favoritas.'' dijo mientras me dejaba ir. ''Ahora vamos ambas a la cama y durmamos unas cuantas horas antes de que Alice nos arrastre de compras.''

Estuve de acuerdo y después de tirar el café y de reprimir las ganas de llorar por el desperdicio de cafeína nos dirigimos a las escaleras, separándonos en la segunda planta. En el momento en que llegué al tercer piso, se sentía como si tuviera bloques de cemento en los pies que me arrastraran hacia abajo. Y por un momento, juré que el pasillo se había alargado y la puerta de la habitación de Edward estaba imposiblemente lejos.

Finalmente llegué a la puerta, respiré hondo y cogí el pomo. Resultó que antes de que pudiera tocar, se abrió, revelando a un Edward adormilado, con el pelo pegado arriba y hacia afuera en varias direcciones.

''Ahí estás,'' dijo, llegando y cogiendo mi mano. ''¿Está todo bien?''

''Más tarde,'' repliqué, moviéndome dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. ''Simplemente vayamos a dormir ahora.''

Asintió pero sus ojos verdes -la misma sombra y profundidad que los de Esme- me cuestionaban hasta que aparté la vista de ellos. Me arrastré hasta su cama enorme, al mismo lado de antes. Se instaló justo detrás de mí, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros y apoyando su mano en mi cadera. Yo nunca había sido del tipo de caricias, siempre sintiéndome claustrofóbica y atrapada cuando el brazo del chico colgaba sobre mi, pero era agradable con Edward.

Sentí sus labios en mis alas de ángel y entonces su cálido aliento en mi oído. ''Si soy la razón por la que estás molesta, te pido disculpas. Pero al mismo tiempo, no devolvería un segundo de la pasada noche contigo. Gracias por darme al menos eso.''

No supe realmente qué decirle y no quería ser sarcástica o decir algo que pudiera no ser cierto a la luz de la mañana, así que me conformé con apretar los dedos en la cadera.

xXxXxXxXxXx

''Me alegro de que no destrozaras mi iHome,'' dijo Edward, inclinándose sobre mi para mirar los pedazos esparcidos por el suelo.

Me las arreglé para encogerme de hombros mientras bostezaba. ''Te conseguiré un reloj nuevo en el centro comercial hoy.''

''Está bien. No es que vaya a necesitar otro de inmediato.''

''No importa. Lo he roto así que tengo que reemplazarlo.''

''Podríamos tener sexo mañanero y ya está,'' ofreció, moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo.

''Sí, una imitación de Emmett es exactamente lo que debes hacer cuando la mujer que yacía cerca de tu basura ha dormido sólo dos horas.''

Edward se deslizó lejos de mí y dejó caer una mano bajo la manta, probablemente para cubrirse. ''Has dormido cuatro horas.''

''Incorrecto,'' le dije. Salí de la cama y procedí a hacer mis cosas mañaneras mientras explicaba mi teoría. ''Los relojeros te han engañado diciéndote que entre las cuatro y las ocho hay cuatro horas, pero en realidad hay sólo dos. Caí en su truco durante el primer año de escuela secundaria. Si una persona duerme desde las ocho de la noche, se levantan descansados y listos para ir, ya que, efectivamente, han dormido cuatro horas. Pero desde las cuatro a las ocho, nunca te despiertas descansado. Uno se siente como si sólo se hubiera quedado dormido. Y es a causa de la mentira.''

Edward se tragó su risa, casi ahogándose con ella. ''Um... ¿y qué beneficio gana un relojero con la mentira?

''Simetría. Un reloj de diez horas no es tan visualmente atractivo para los consumidores.''

''Los creadores originales no vivían en la América Corporativa. Estoy seguro de que no estaban preocupados por eso.''

''Los creadores originales trataban de vender a la nobleza, la gente con el dinero y el amor por los elementos llamativos y hermosos.''

''Deberíamos probar esta teoría tuya. Deberíamos permanecer despiertos veinticuatro horas con un cronómetro y verificar cuánto tiempo pasa.''

Dejé de estirarme y le miré a los ojos, buscando alguna señal de burla.

''¿Qué?'' preguntó, retrocediendo hacia la cabecera.

Me reí de mi capacidad de intimidarlo antes de contestar. ''Sólo le he rogado un billón de veces a Alice que se quedara conmigo y me ayudara a probarlo, ero ella se negó siempre. Pensé que quizá ella te lo había contado.''

Él sacudió su cabeza y sonrió un poco. ''He sido muy cuidadoso de preguntarle mucho sobre ti. No quería que sacara suposiciones.''

''Bueno _eso_ funcionó muy bien,'' repliqué sarcásticamente.

''Creo que lo hizo.'' Su tono fue sincero y serio a la vez y supe que era el final de mi estancamiento.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y lo miré. ''Edward, no quiero que pienses que me arrepiento de lo que pasó anoche porque realmente no lo hago. Tengo curiosidad acerca de a dónde va todo esto. Hemos estado alrededor unos seis años, pero no nos conocemos realmente el uno al otro.''

''No sé exactamente a dónde irá. Creo que el mejor lugar para comenzar es tomarse el tiempo para realmente conocernos el uno al otro. De lo que me enteré anoche, pienso que eres aún más asombrosa.''

Rodé los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. ''Lo último que soy es asombrosa. Sólo estoy haciendo lo que puedo para ir de un día a otro sin repetir los mismos errores.''

''Algunas personas consideran la unidad para ser una persona increíble.''

''Edward, no soy ninguna mujer perfecta que va a encajar perfectamente en tu vida aseada y ordenada. ¿Estás preparado para darte cuenta de lo profundo y oscuro que puede ser el agujero del conejo?''

''¿Y tú?''

Le sonreí a la deflexión, habiéndola usado un montón de veces yo misma. ''Yo pregunté primero.''

''No creo que eso sea realmente algo para lo que pueda estar preparado. No puedo pensar en nada que podrías decir que me haga no querer salir contigo, si no quieres una relación abierta. Yo no comparto.''

''Bien porque yo tampoco lo hago. Y no tengo ningún problema en hacer valer mi propiedad así que si empezamos a salir en serio, es mejor advertir a todos tus seguidores para que permanezcan fuera de mi camino.''

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos por un segundo antes de girar calculadores. ''¿Tiene que funcionar en ambos sentidos?''

''Sólo cuando se justifica. Si un hombre está coqueteando descaradamente y hace un pase, eres libre de manejarlo sin golpear. Pero si estamos hablando y tiras alguna de esa mierda machista que he visto a Emmett hacer, patearé tu trasero.''

Asintió antes de levantar sus ojos verdes hacia los míos. ''Deberías saber que no soy perfecto tampoco. Todo el mundo parece creerlo porque visto bien y mantengo mi habitación limpia.''

''Yo no pienso que seas perfecto. Un poco pijo, pero no perfecto.''

''¿Así que qué pasa ahora?''

Me encogí de hombros, sin tener ni idea y resultando demasiado pronto para obligar a mi cerebro a trabajar. ''El café suena como un buen comienzo.''

''Café será,'' dijo mientras salía de la cama. Por alguna maldita razón, el hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta de su dormitorio.

Estuve malditamente tentada de dejar que abriera la puerta y caminará fuera, pero eso podría ser material suficiente para Emmett para molestar a Edward el resto de su vida, y no parecía la mejor idea -malditamente gracioso, pero no era la idea más inteligente.

''Aunque yo personalmente estoy disfrutando de la vista, es posible que desees considerar ponerte alguna ropa. Esme es una madre relajada y todo, pero algo me dice que no es _tan _relajada.''

Edward me miró con su cuerpo desnudo y sonrió. ''Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dormía sin ropa.''

''¿De verdad? ¿Todas esas chicas que te persiguen por el campus y todavía te las arreglas para ir a la cama y despertar vestido? ¿En qué clase de mundo enfermo estamos viviendo?''

El se rió tanto que casi se cayó al intentar coger sus calzoncillos. ''¿No deberías estar contenta de que no me he acostado con la mitad de PSU?'' preguntó.

''Estaré contenta cuando mi mente se envuelva totalmente alrededor del concepto.''

Resopló mientras me sacaba de la cama. ''Como no siempre hay dos o tres chicos que cuelgan de cada una de tus palabras.''

''No soy mis _palabras_ en lo que están interesados,'' corregí.

Edward me detuvo en la escalera y me dio la vuelta para mirarlo, agachándose lo suficiente para que sus labios casi tocaran los míos. ''Eso es en lo que _yo _estoy interesado.''

''Ya veremos, Cullen,'' repliqué, retrocediendo en el siguiente escalón para escapar de su agarre.

''Ciertamente lo haremos, Swan,'' dijo moviéndose rápidamente a mi lado y poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi espalda.

Solamente sonreí y rodé los ojos a su bobo comportamiento, decidiendo que era muy temprano para burlarme de él todavía. Necesitaba un café primero. ¡Un montón!

XxxXxXxXxXx

''Así que, ¿cómo fueron las cosas anoche?'' preguntó Alice. Ella estaba haciendo esa cosa mirándome mientras se metía entre dos coches en movimiento -Juro que envió mi corazón hacia mi maldita garganta.

''Presta atención a la carretera, enana,'' demandé, señalando hacia el parabrisas. ''Mientras que tú eres lo suficientemente pequeña para pasar esta caja de cerillas bajo otro coche, yo no lo soy.'' Esme debería estar aquí también, pero se había librado de nuestro viajo en el último momento, prefiriendo tomar la oferta de Carlisle de una cita para almorzar. ¿Quién podría culparla?

Alice giró los ojos hacia la carretera, pero su mente estaba claramente todavía en los eventos de la noche pasada. ''¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Edward?''

''¿Cómo fueron tus vacaciones de verano?'' contesté.

''¿Qué?'' preguntó, mirando rápidamente hacia mi

''Oh, lo siento,'' dije, completamente segura de que ella había notado el sarcasmo en mi tono. ''Pensé que estábamos lanzando preguntas a la gente para ser amable, pero sin querer las respuestas realmente.''

''Todavía no lo sé.''

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco. ''¿No recuerdas cómo nuestros nuevos profesores siempre nos preguntaban eso el primer día de escuela? Es probable que ames tus historias efervescentes de familia feliz en vacaciones, pero en la mía no estaban encantados de oír hablar de tres meses con una adolescente de mierda enfadada provocado por una mujer egoísta que pasaba por todos los culos jóvenes sobre su marido y su hija. Al igual que ellos no querían saber sobre mi verano, tú no quieres saber lo que pasó con tu hermano.''

''Podrías haberte inventado unas vacaciones.''

Me encogí de hombros. ''Para qué hacer el esfuerzo de mentir.''

''Todavía piensan que es una mentira de todas formas. Nadie creía que tu hiciste la mitad de las cosas que decías. Demonios, yo estaba contigo la mayoría de las veces y todavía no me lo creo.''

''Por suerte para todos, Bella DC ha muerto y se ha ido y no va a resucitar.''** (Con DC se refiere a la Disfunción Central que le nombra a Esme antes.)**

''Es bueno saberlo. Ahora dime qué pasó con mi hermano.''

''He sacudido su mundo, él ha sacudido el mío, hemos hablado, hemos dormido, y hemos tomado café en la encimera de la cocina juntos esta mañana. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?''

''No. Detalles. Ahora.''

Por alguna razón, su necesidad de más información me molestó demasiado así que decidí molestarla de vuelta. ''¿De qué clase de detalles estamos hablando, Oompa-loompa? ¿Formas y localizaciones de marcas de nacimiento? ¿Un recorrido de su charla sucia? ¿Una lista de las posiciones sexuales que usa y con qué frecuencia? ¿O prefieres una estimación bastante precisa del tamaño de su polla?''

''Isabella,'' gritó Alice, extendiendo la mano y pellizcándome el brazo. ''¡Coge todo eso en este instante!''

''Bien,'' grité, haciendo palanca con sus dedos como tenazas de langosta para sacarlos de mi tierna carne. ''Lo siento si he sido una molestia para ti. Pido disculpas.''

''¿Qué demonios ha pasado con el tanga en tu culo esta mañana? Te has bebido como tres tazas de café y sólo mientras yo estaba contigo. Es imposible saber cuántas te has tomado antes. Normalmente sólo eres así de ácida sin cafeína en tu sistema.''

''¡Él me está volviendo loca como el infierno, está bien!'' No había querido admitir eso y definitivamente no quería gritarlo en el pequeño coche, pero era todo verdad.

''¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Está siendo pegajoso? ¿O está siendo demasiado tranquilo de nuevo?'' preguntó, mirando consternada.

''No, no está siendo pegajoso en absoluto y habla hasta por los codos. Él sigue diciendo sólo las cosas correctas. ¡El es _The Office _y _The Soup _a la vez, Alice! Se suponía que él era un anti-yo completamente, pero tenemos muchas cosas en común y no teníamos ni idea porque no habíamos hablado realmente en estos seis malditos años. Estoy cabreada por eso, pero también entiendo por qué él no me dijo nada y me siento mal porque él pensaba que la única manera de tratar conmigo era dejarme fuera.'' Suspiré y me incliné hacia delante, apretando la cara contra las rodillas y haciendo caso omiso a la picadura del cinturón de seguridad. ''Simplemente no lo sé, Ali... Estaba dispuesta a tener una corta relación con él y de repente, me encuentro queriendo salir con él. Estoy fuera de mi elemento y ya sabes como odio esa mierda.''

''Todo irá bien,'' prometió mientras me acariciaba el pelo. ''Pasarás el día conmigo, hablaremos, y para el tiempo en el que estés lista para ir a casa con él, lo tendrás todo resuelto.''

Me senté y le di una sonrisa. ''Mejor será, Skipper, o te haré completamente responsable. Tú fuiste el gancho detrás de todo esta maldita cosa.''

''¿Skipper?'' preguntó, arrugando la frente de la misma manera que Esme cuando hablamos la noche pasada.

Asentí. ''¡Sí! Eres demasiado malditamente pequeña y delgada para ser Barbie.''

Alice sacó su labio inferior haciendo un puchero.

''Vamos, Ali. Sabes que fue divertido y tienes ganas de reírte,'' dije, pinchándole en el lado con mi dedo.

Ella resopló y levantó la barbilla con altivez. ''Sólo por ser tan mala conmigo, tendrás que hacerte la manicura y pedicura conmigo en el centro comercial.''

''¡Perfecto! Hay un nuevo pintaúñas Violeta Venganza al que le he echado el ojo en tus sesiones de belleza.''

''Probablemente más por el nombre que por el color,'' murmuró.

''Alégrate, niña Ali. Voy a comprar el almuerzo, lo que significa un viaje a tu restaurante favorito para que puedas comerte con los ojos a tu amado latino mientras disfrutas de uno de los mejores margaritas de la ciudad. Yo me quedaré con una Corona para mantener a mi boca fuera de problemas cuando llegue a casa con Edward más tarde.''

''Sí, la bebida siempre ha hecho que vomites palabras en lugar de valor,'' agregó riéndose.

Suspiré y sonreí. ''Ah, Cabo. La alegría y vergüenza que has traído a mi vida. Nunca voy a olvidar tus playas de arena, el tequila y los chupitos de lima, o el caliente tatuador que habría puesto 'tanto tiempo para entrar' en mi muslo interno si Alice no me hubiera sacado de ese lugar.''

Alice soltó una risita. ''¿Has lamentado eso?''

''Lamenté la idea de uno. Y te doy las gracias de nuevo por ser la voz de la razón, Pepito Grillo. No sé que haría sin ti.''

''Sí, estoy segura de que estarías perdida sin nadie a quién torturar con tus cortas bromas,'' dijo, rodando los ojos.

''No,'' contesté, apretándole la mano sobre la palanca de cambios. ''Podriá continuar sin hacer bromas, pero estaría perdida sin mi mejor amiga.''

Alice me dio una sonrisa tan grande y tan hermosa que no pude hacer nada más que sonreirle de vuelta y agradecer por tenerla en mi vida.

''Momento cursi terminado,'' le dije. ''Vamos a ir al grano y a conseguir que mi cerebro funcione correctamente de nuevo.''

''Vamos a empezar con la lista de citas. ¿Es mono?''

''Extra-mono. ¡No, espera! Lámete los labios y ten los más sucios pensamientos sobre ser mono.''

''Ew y ¡_wow_!.'' dijo Alice, enfatizando su última palabra.

''Lo sé. No he dado esa calificación desde que le capitán Jack Sparrow entró en mi vida.'' Me dio un falso escalofrío que hizo que Alice riera. ''Maldito pirata sucio.''

''¿Sabe Edward que tiene competencia tan famosa?''

''No hemos llegado a la parte de 'quién es tu maldito sueño' todavía, Ali.''

Ella asintió y rió. ''Creo que él te lo diría ahora mismo.''

''Dios espero que no. ¿Quién diablos quiere tratar con la presión del desempeño? Él espera a la estrella porno Jenna Jameson, yo voy a ser más como la carrera de Miley Cyrus, y luego los dos estaremos marcados de por vida.''

''Ni siquiera quiero entender esa declaración del todo,'' dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza. ''La siguiente pregunta, ¿él viste a la moda?''

''Eso no está en mi lista. Es de la tuya,'' repliqué.

''Oh, lo siento. ¿Él viste ropa _limpia_?''

''Sí.''

''¿Él usa y sabe el significado de grandes palabras?''

''Sí.''

''¿Sabe él la importancia del café?''

''¡Malditamente sí! Y ya sabe como lo tomo.''

''¡Doble punto! ¡Sí! Vale, así que es grande. ¿Lee algo más que no sea Playboy?''

''Sobretodo ficción histórica, pero tiene también algunos clásicos que le gustan.''

Alice deslizó el coche en una plaza y aparcó, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos por la sorpresa mientras me miraba. ''¿Hasta qué hora os quedasteis hablando?''

Me encogí de hombros. ''Un rato anoche y otro rato esta mañana durante el café.''

''Estamos casi acabando la lista y todavía no hay ningún 'no'.''

''Así que, ¿cómo de insana es esta mierda? ¿Yo y tu guapo hermano?''

''No es tan insano. Tenéis suficiente para atraeros y suficiente en común para sosteneros.''

''Ali, _por favor_ no te hagas ilusiones de que todo esto va a ser algún tipo de emparejamiento mágico permanente. Sí, me gusta. Sí, el sexo es in-jodidamente-creible. Pero estamos hablando de _mí. _La permanencia no es algo que haya tenido en mi vida. Si estoy en esta cosa por dos meses, me consideraré afortunada.''

''Creo que vas a estar agradablemente sorprendida de lo bien que van a ir las cosas.''

Su excitación era un poco demasiado para mí en mi inseguro estado y terminé gritándole. '''Mira aquí, Jambi! Mantén toda esa mierda del futuro especulativo para ti misma.''

''¡Oh, genial! Ahora estoy reducida a ser una pequeña cabeza flotando en un teatro gigante.''

''_¡O__h, no, there ain't no rest for the wicked! Until we close our eyes for good_,'' canté, echando los brazos hacia arriba mientras bailaba en mi asiento y le daba una gran sonrisa. _Maldición, me encantaría ser un poco como Cage the Elephant. Están a la altura de Crazy Town, capaces de mezclar ritmos pegadizos con letras memorables. _**(N/T. Ambas son bandas estadounidenses. La primera de indie rock y rock alternativo, y la segunda de rapcore/nu metal.)**

Alice ignoró mi canción y salió del coche. ''¡Corte de pelo!'' chilló mientras nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera del coche.

''Esa no es la palabra secreta,'' dije, enlazando mi brazo con el suyo.

''No voy a discutir Pee Wee Herman contigo. Estoy hablando de lo que tenemos que hacer para concentrarte y volver al modo Bella normal.''

''¿Y un corte de pelo es la manera de hacerlo?''

''Siempre has hablado de llevarlo corto. Podríamos hacer eso y algunos reflejos burdeos. Va a ser raro pero completamente aceptable.''

''Ali, grandes idaes como esta van a asegurarte tu lugar en mi corazón,'' le dije, dándole un apretón.

''Aw, Bells. Amo cuando eres tan dulce y sentimental.''

''Seguro, seguro. Además, no es que necesites mucho espacio con tu cuerpo Liliputiense.''

Alice me fulmió con la mirada y me empujó. ''Te odio.''

Yo sólo sonreí y la acerqué a mi de nuevo. ''Con la más fiera clase de amor.''

Ella suspiró y asintió. ''Siento si te he presionado mucho.''

''Yo no. Es bueno sacar cosas de vez en cuando. Sólo ha pasado un tiempo desde que me molestaba y tengo que ajustarlo. Pero cuando lo haga, Edward Cullen se verá malditamente mejor.''

''Esa es mi chica,'' dijo Alice riéndose. ''Sólo hazme un favor.''

''¿El qué?''

''Trata de no corromperlo demasiado. Él tiendo a estar muy amplificado en el momento y quiere probarlo todo y luego se arrepiente.''

''Así que no puedo emborracharlo, joderlo insensiblemente, y luego arrastrarlo a la tienda de tatuajes? Maldición, Alice. Esa iba a ser completamente nuestra primera cita.''

''No es divertido,'' dijo estrechando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

''Yo me estoy riendo,'' dije entre mis risas.

''Hey, ¿Bells?'' me llamó Alice, mirándome.

''¿Qué?''

Sus ojos verdes estaban ahora brillando como pequeñas esmeraldas y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa. ''Realmente tengo buenas vibraciones sobre esto.''

No dije nada porque no tenía nada que decir. Debía ser bueno tener buenas vibraciones sobre esto, pero ahora mismo, todavía estaba ocupada tratando de relacionar al Edward que apenas hablaba con el hombre con el que había pasado la noche y la mañana. Esto tenía definitivamente los ingredientes para ser una maldita aventura.

**N/T. Espero que les guste. Todos los nombres que Bella le dice a Alice son pequeños motes, no he explicado ninguno porque creo que se entienden bastante bien, pero si alguien no lo entiende, que me lo diga y en el próximo capítulo intentaré explicarlos lo mejor que pueda. **

**Por cierto, no volveré a publicar hasta el 28 de Junio, que ya estaré de vacaciones, ya que ahora estoy muy liada con los exámenes y no tengo tiempo de traducir. Y lo siento por las chicas que leéis The Twilight Books, no he podido subir el capítulo que estaba programado porque no lo tenía terminado y no pude subirlo, lo subiré el 26 de Junio sin falta. **

**Besos y gracias por todo:)**

**¿Me dejáis reviews?:)**


End file.
